Lost & Found
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: While watching Jasper hunt Alice looks back over their life together, and their journey to find the Cullens. All canon, all vampires.
1. My First Memory

**Lost & Found - Chapter One - My First Memory.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see (except for any OC's) all belong to Ms Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Summery: While watching Jasper hunt Alice looks back over their life together, and their journey to find the Cullens.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Twilight fic, and also the first thing i have written in about a year, so please be gentle with me lol. The non flashback moments are set somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but contains no spoilers as of yet (if this changes i'll let you know.) Everything else takes place pre-Twilight. All canon, and if they were a vampire in the books, they're a vampire in here too. Not much of Jasper in this chapter but bare with me, i promise everyone's favorite empath will have a bigger part in future chapters (that's if anyone wants me to continue this lol.)**

* * *

"My first memory is of seeing Jasper's face in my future; I always knew that he was where my life was headed." - Eclipse - pg 585.

_He stood at the opposite end of the small clearing, his back turned towards me. Though I knew he was entirely focused on the deer he was hunting I didn't doubt that he could feel the waves of pride and love emanating from me as I watched him. It hadn't taken me as long as I'd thought it would this time, to convince him that he needed to hunt. I'd been prepared to badger him about it for days, as I usually had to until he conceded. But this time all I'd had to do was remind him how much it hurt me to see him in pain. And I knew that he was in pain, as he often was whenever he tried to push against his own limits. I often wished he could see that he had nothing to prove to anyone, we all understood how hard he was trying. After all, it wasn't his fault that he hadn't been trying to control his thirst for as long as the rest of us. But, as always he hated to feel weak. 'What a stubborn, silly, beautiful fool he is' I thought to myself while I watched him stalk silently closer to his prey. Though my own throat burned dully, I knew it would be days before I would need to hunt again. For the moment I was content just to watch Jasper. A soft sigh broke from my perfect lips – it could have been mistaken for the fluttering of a butterflies wings – my eyes had not once strayed from his powerful yet somehow graceful form. Maybe one day I would need to remind him to hunt more often. Until that day came I knew I would continue to watch his future more closely than anyone else's, because I worried about him. And I knew I would continue to pester him about hunting, because I loved him._

_A small contented smile played across my delicate features with that thought. I loved Jasper Whitlock – or Jasper Hale, as most of the people in the small town of Forks, Washington knew him – with every fiber of my being. I had loved him before I had even met him. I settled myself gracefully on the ground – glad that for once it wasn't raining – and let my mind wander back through half a century of memories until I found what I was searching for, my first memory._

Dark.

So dark.

How long had it been dark for? Days? No, more than days. Weeks, then? Months? No, not even months. Years.

It had been dark for years. Maybe even forever. I was sure of it, though I wasn't sure of anything else. I felt my eyes flutter open slowly. It wasn't dark anymore. There was light. Bright light. Too bright, too strong. I closed my eyes and the light disappeared into the dark again. I liked the dark, it was safe and familiar, for reasons I couldn't remember. It should have bothered me that I couldn't remember, but my mind didn't seem to want to focus on that for too long. In fact, my mind seemed to be running all over the place, in a million directions at once. Why did my throat feel like it was burning? I was sure I'd had a name once, but what was it? And where was I? My mind raced, looking for answers but finding only more questions. I realized that had not been the light that was too strong for my eyes, but my eyes that had been too strong for the light. I wondered for a moment, why that realization didn't shock me. Slowly, carefully, I opened my eyes again, letting them adjust to the daylight. It took me almost the length of a heartbeat to notice that the light was being diffused somewhat by the tall, overgrown trees that surrounded me, giving everything in my sight a subtle green hue. A small part of my mind registered that my own heartbeat seemed to be absent. 'Hmm..I wonder..' I thought to myself, not daring to speak out loud yet. My train of thought soon trailed off again as I examined my surroundings.

I was lying on my side, the right side of my face pressed against the ground. From the light covering of fallen leaves I had acquired it looked as though I'd been here for a few days at the least. I tried to lift my head slowly off the ground and was surprised to find myself suddenly standing upright. How had I moved so quickly? Surely that wasn't normal? Or was it? Maybe everyone could do that. Though I still felt oddly disorientated it was becoming easier to focus my mind on one thing at a time. My ears picked up the sound of a stream bubbling quietly two miles from where I stood. I stood, still as a marble statue and completely fascinated for a moment as my ears also caught the sound of something very small – a rodent, maybe? - scurrying quickly, close to the ground. I don't know how long I stood there, just listening before I decided to follow the sound of the stream I could hear.

The thought of moving my feet had barely formed in my mind when I was already moving, much too fast. It was the strangest sensation, more like flying than running. What had once looked like distinct and individual trees around me had become a blur of green and brown as I moved with fluid grace towards my destination. I was mildly surprised that I didn't hit anything in my haste, though whether that was down to sheer luck or some unknown skill of mine I wasn't quite sure. I came to a sudden stop by the edge of the stream. Oddly, though my throat still felt dry enough to literally catch fire, the sight of the cool clear water didn't fill me with relief, as I was sure it should have. It was quickly becoming more obvious to me by the second that something very strange had happened to me. Hesitantly, I knelt down by the waters edge and leaned over.

My own wide eyed face stared back at me, my reflection looking oddly distorted by the slowly flowing water. Had my eyes always been red? No, surely not. I couldn't stop staring, and my reflection stared right back at me. Suddenly everything around me seemed to fade and blur into the background. My mind was immediately filled with images I didn't recognize. Everything looked blurred and strangely out of focus. And then I saw a face, clear and bright, and in very sharp focus. To say that this face was beautiful just wasn't enough. He was smiling, it was a soft, understated expression that somehow seemed to light up his whole face. The love I could see burning in his eyes – his eyes! They were the deepest, most unusual shade of gold – felt so intense and private that I would have looked away, if that had been possible. The beautiful face in my mind spoke then, his voice deep and musical. "My beautiful, precious Alice. How lost I would be without you, my love." I watched as he reached his pale hand out to gently caress someone's cheek. It took me a moment to understand that it was my cheek his fingers brushed over so softly. It was me who he looked at with so much love. I focused more carefully now, on the vision – if that's what this was – of myself. I looked exactly as I did now, but for one difference. My eyes were not red, they were a deep golden color, a color that matched the eyes belonging to the beautiful face that I couldn't stop myself from looking at. I watched as the image of my own face broke into a breathtaking smile and my hand reached up to hold his pale hand against my face. I listened curiously to my own voice when I responded to his words, my voice ringing like a bell. "My dear, sweet Jasper. You will never be lost, not if I can help it." I watched the strange vision of myself stretch up on my toes at the same time that the beautiful creature in front of me dropped his face to my level so that I could easily press my lips softly to his. "I love you." My vision-self spoke softly before everything blurred and disappeared again.

I didn't have time to take in what I had just seen and heard before my mind was once again filled with images of even more unfamiliar faces, each of them as heartbreakingly beautiful as the last had been. What I saw was clearly a family, that much was obvious from the way the interacted with each other. I noticed again that I was there, a part of this unusual family, along with the beautiful face I'd seen before. I focused on the conversations I could hear in my head, and slowly, I began putting together the pieces of what I had clearly become. The family – three males and two females, not counting myself and the other I had seen – were the Cullens. They were vampires, and evidently so was I. They were different from other vampires, choosing to exist on the blood of animals rather than humans. And one day, I was going to find them and be accepted into their family.

This onslaught of new information should have shocked me, or even terrified me. But it didn't. There was no surprise, no fear. Instead, I felt only relief. Though it was all so far fetched, somehow it all made perfect sense to me. My vivid scarlet eyes, the burning in my throat, my unbeating heart. The strength and speed of my body and mind, and my new found grace of movement. It all pointed to the truth of my situation. I was a vampire. I could not explain why there was a smile suddenly playing on my pretty features. Instead, I thought over the other details I had discovered about myself. Firstly, there was my name. Alice. Knowing I didn't indeed have a name brightened my outlook considerably.

And then there was the reason I had been able to see all of this in the first place. Obviously, I was special in ways above and beyond normal vampires. I could see the future. 'Well..' I thought to myself 'that's certainly an interesting turn of events..' My thoughts turned quickly to the beautiful face I'd seen in my first vision – jasper, was that what I'd called him? - I knew with absolute certainty that I would find him one day. A small, soft sigh slipped from my lips while my thoughts lingered on Jasper's face. As I sucked in a quiet breath I could taste a thousand different scents in the air. One scent in particular was so sweet that it set my throat on fire. In a heartbeat the scent had taken over my mind, and my body. My muscles tensed without needing to be told to do so. I stopped thinking then, giving myself over to my instincts as I coiled and sprang, running towards the delicious scent.


	2. Awaiting My Future

**Lost & Found - Chapter Two - Awaiting My Future.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see (except for any OC's) all belong to Ms Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Summery: While watching Jasper hunt Alice looks back over their life together, and their journey to find the Cullens.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter :) As with the last chapter, everything is Alice's P.O.V, the non flashback moments are set somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but contains no spoilers as of yet (if this changes i'll let you know.) Everything else takes place pre-Twilight. All canon, and if they were a vampire in the books, they're a vampire in here too. Please review, they really mean a lot to me.**

_

* * *

__A low, menacing growl coming from the other end of the clearing pulled me out of my memories. I'd managed to stop myself from killing the human who's scent I'd caught that first day, though it had been almost impossible. The image of the family I so badly wanted to belong to had stopped me. I'd turned around and gone after the first animal I could smell, which had turned out to be a squirrel. It had tasted disgusting of course, and barely touched my thirst. But, it had at least shown me that it was possible to override my instincts. I'd had a few close calls since that day, as all of us had, but they'd become less frequent as the years passed until I can say with definite certainty that I would never kill a single human to satisfy my thirst._

_I watched Jasper's deer turn, startled by his sudden growl. I almost felt sorry for the animal, knowing it was about to meet it's death at the hands of the most skilled predator I had ever laid eyes on. My mind began to drift again, though not so far back this time. I saw it all as clearly as I had that very day._

A storm was brewing, heavy dark clouds were beginning to creep slowly across the sky. I was glad of the storm, it meant I would be able to go out today. I cross the tiny apartment I had been renting for the last few weeks, and stared out of the window at the approaching storm clouds. I was careful to stay in the shadows, even though the sunlight streaming in my window was weak it would still be enough to set my marble skin sparkling like ice cold diamonds. I'm not sure how long I stood there before my mind was taken over by a vision of my immediate future. I sighed, seeing that my landlord would soon be pounding on my door. Hate wasn't an emotion I felt very often, but I honestly hated that man. I hated the way he would leer at me, his eyes lingering on my body far longer than was acceptable in polite society. I looked away from the window but didn't move from where I stood. My apartment wasn't much; it was small and it was cheap. But, most importantly it was in the only part of town where a young woman could live alone and not become the subject of gossip. That thought brought a small giggle bubbling to my lips. If only they had the slightest idea of how old I really was – not that I was even completely sure myself – I would have bet that I was probably older even than my landlord.

Right on cue came the sound of four heavy handed thuds against my door. I darted – silently of course – to the opposite end of the room where a small table stood. I slid open a drawer where I kept a small amount of cash for just such an occasion. I pulled out more than twice the actual amount of my rent – in the hope that it would make him go away sooner – and crossed the room again in a heartbeat. I pulled the door open a few inches, unfortunately still enough to see his leering face and watch as his eyes traveled appreciatively over me. "Ah, Miss Cullen.." - I'd taken to using Cullen as my surname after I'd had that first vision, after all I knew I would be a Cullen eventually and not having a surname would draw more attention to myself than I needed - "It's rent day. I hope you have what you owe me? If there's a problem, I'd be more than happy to discuss some alternative..arrangement." I watched his eyes sweep over my body again. It took me all of the precious self control I'd worked to build up over the years since I'd woken up to this life, not to rip his disgusting throat out. "That wont be necessary, thank you." I said through gritted teeth, my voice as cold and hard as steel. I quickly thrust the money into his greedy hands and slammed the door closed in his face before he could say or do anything else that would endanger is undeserving life.

It took me a moment before I could move again, before I was sure that I trusted myself enough not to open the door again and go after him. Once I was sure that I was under control, I crossed back over to the window. I didn't need to be quite as careful now, the large black storm clouds had closed in, completely obscuring the sun.

A smile played on my inhumanly beautiful face. The look of the clouds, the feeling of electricity in the atmosphere due to the storm all pointed to one thing. Today would be the day. I closed my bright golden eyes and saw it again, the same vision I'd seen over and over for years. An almost empty diner. Myself sitting alone at the counter while the storm raged on outside. I wasn't alone for long, soon he was there. Jasper. I knew his face as well as I knew my own, or maybe even better than that. His face had been set in my future from the moment I'd began this life, and possibly even before that. For the first time in too many years I felt nervous, almost unsure of myself. What if I was wrong? What if I sat in that diner today and he didn't show up? What if I did the same tomorrow? What if I spent the hundred years waiting for him? The only thing I was certain of was that I would wait as long as I had to for him. I had to stop doubting myself like this. He would be there, I knew it.

With the nervousness still fluttering away in my stomach like birds wings, I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. I didn't really need it, of course, my skin was already colder than the storm outside would be, but the humans would notice someone out in that weather without a coat. I snatched up my keys and slipped out of my little apartment, locking the door behind me. I ghosted silently downstairs and out of the apartment building. I hated having to limit myself to moving at a human pace but it was unavoidable if I didn't want to draw attention from the humans. I walked through the streets of Philadelphia, the little diner I was looking for wasn't too far away. Rain began to fall, making little dark spots on the sidewalk. There were still a few humans on the streets, most of them probably hoping to make it home before the worst of the storm hit. I walked by a small family, smiling to myself as he two little girls – twins from the look of them – ran ahead of their parents before their mother called them back to her. I envied humans sometimes; their lives seemed so much simpler than my own. I wondered if I had been like those little girls once, my mother and father calling me back to them while I was eager to explore my little world. I didn't often let myself think of the unknown time that was my human life; but whenever I did I couldn't quite help the wave of sadness that would overcome me, as it had at this moment. How I wished for just one memory I could hold on to. In over twenty years of searching my mind countless times I had never found one, and was sure I never would.

Sadness would never linger in my emotions for very long, not when my exceptional foresight would always bring me something else to look forward to. My thoughts turned back to Jasper, my silent footsteps suddenly moving faster in my haste to find the little diner. When I reached I slipped inside quickly. Though the cold didn't bother me, I was somewhat glad to be out of the rain. I walked directly over to the counter and hopped up onto one of the stools that stood in front of it. I watched as a familiar mix of shock, bewilderment and jealousy played out on the waitresses face as she took in the sight of me. Although I was more than used to this reaction by now, it would have been sure to make me blush had I been human. The waitress soon recovered herself enough to smile at me. The expression didn't look quite as polite as I was sure she meant it to. "What can I get you?" She asked me, her notepad and pencil in her hand, ready to take my order. "Just a coffee, thank you." I answered her with a blinding smile. The waitress – who's name tag I now noticed read 'June' – sighed, shoving her notepad back in the pocket of the apron she wore, and sticking her pencil behind her ear. Clearly, my order was not exciting enough to warrant being written down. She turned away to the coffee machine, not bothering to look at me again until she had to place my cup of coffee in front of me. "Thank you." I said with a cheerful smile, which she didn't return.

Of course I wouldn't be drinking the coffee, it was merely a prop, it would have looked odd to the handful of humans in the diner if I'd just sat there without ordering something. I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder at the door. If today really was the day that he would find me then I would know that soon enough. Instead, I distracted myself by listening in to the human conversations that were continuing around me. They weren't particularly interesting, all about everyday human things. But they were enough to keep my eyes away from the door at least. Several times I lifted my coffee cup to my lips, seeming to take a sip. The humans eyes were all too weak to see that I wasn't drinking it. It smelled horribly bland to my sensitive nose, just as all human foods did. A young woman leaned over the counter to talk to the waitress, much too close to me. Her words were nothing more than background noise to me. My throat blazed with thirst as her scent filled my mind and her heartbeat pounded in my ears. I cut my breathing off immediately, thankful that I'd hunted only the day before. Though my throat still felt scorched I knew that I could and would control my thirst. After seconds that seemed to stretch on for years the girl returned to her table at the other end of the diner. My mind soon began to clear. I took a small, experimental breath and found that her scent was more manageable now, it would fade completely soon enough. I sighed quietly to myself, hoping that one day fighting my instincts to kill wouldn't be so difficult.

Suddenly my mind was overcome once again, this time with the same vision I had seen so many times in my life. I was right, he was going to walk through the door in four minutes and thirty seven seconds. I turned around in my seat to watch the door, though it was unnecessary. I would hear the little bell above the door when he walked through it.

Could four minutes really take so long? I bounced somewhat impatiently on my seat, ignoring the whispers and stares I was receiving from the watching humans. I could still see him in my mind, the nervous look he'll have on his face when I approach him, the rain drops sparkling in his honey blond curls.

The smile that crept onto my face was dazzling as my future stepped through the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: I know that i said there would finally be some Jasper in this chapter but my favorite little empath seems to have developed stage fright :) I absolutely promise that he will be in the next chapter, even if i have to bribe him with a human to get him there :D**


	3. Forgiveness

**Lost & Found - Chapter Three - Forgiveness.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see (except for any OC's) all belong to Ms Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Summery: While watching Jasper hunt Alice looks back over their life together, and their journey to find the Cullens.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter :) As with the last chapter, everything is Alice's P.O.V, the non flashback moments are set somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but contains no spoilers as of yet (if this changes i'll let you know.) Everything else takes place pre-Twilight. All canon, and if they were a vampire in the books, they're a vampire in here too. Please review, they really mean a lot to me. Also i'm not sure how many more chapters this is going to have, probably only one or two more :)**

_

* * *

__I smiled softly to myself, letting that memory fade back into the part of my mind where I kept all of my most precious memories. Most of those memories had something to do with Jasper. I watched him pounce on his helpless prey and knew it's feeble struggles would be over soon. Jasper's quiet snarl floated to me on the light breeze that was blowing through the clearing, followed by the sound of his teeth tearing through the deers flesh. I sent another wave of pride in his direction; I knew that animal blood was almost as bland and uninteresting to him as human food was – I could only hope that knowing how proud I was of him would make it easier. I wondered sometimes, if Jasper was as committed to this life as the rest of us were, or was he really only here because of me? That thought brought with it a memory that was both good and bad; the first time Jasper's self control had slipped since he'd found me._

It had been six months since Jasper had walked into that little diner in Philadelphia, looking for me – though he hadn't actually known that he was looking for me at the time. I'd told him everything that day, who I was, my past – not that I had much of a past – I told him about my visions, and seeing his face in my future. And I told him what I'd seen of the Cullens, and their unique lifestyle. Then I'd listened while he'd told me of his own abilities and explained his past, I knew of course that he was holding back some of the details from me – probably because he was worried it might scare me off – I hope he'll be ready to tell me everything one day. We'd stayed in Philadelphia for a few more weeks while Jasper stubbornly tried to resist the urge to hunt. He'd told me that he wasn't used to going for more than a day without satisfying his thirst. I'd watched his eyes grow darker and darker with each passing day. After two weeks, I'd began to grow worried, both that he was in far more pain than he needed to be, and worried for my neighbors in the apartment building where Jasper was now staying with me.

"Please Jasper," I'd begged him one cloudy afternoon. "You don't have to put yourself through all this pain.." He'd smiled at me then and shook his head. "It's really not that bad Alice, and nothing that isn't manageable. Please, don't worry about me." He'd soothed me in his sweet southern voice. Anyone else might have believed him, but I'd had years of reading his face in my visions so I knew when he was lying to me. "You're a terrible liar, Jasper Whitlock." I'd moved to stand directly in front of him, better to see every tiny change in his expression as I stared up into his face. "Please?" I'd pleaded with him again. "Please just come hunting with me?" He'd been about to protest but I reached up and placed my hand over his mouth before he could interrupt me. "I know the thought of existing on animal blood for the rest of eternity isn't very appealing to you. And I know it's almost as bland and unappetizing as human food.." My voice became softer now, my gaze locked on his dark eyes. "But what alternative do you have Jasper? I know what it does to you when you kill them. I know how much their emotions tear you apart." he'd stared into my eyes for a long moment after that, searching for something that I'm not sure if he ever found. Eventually he bowed his head. "You're right Alice, of course you're right.." he'd taken my hand in his then and lifted it to his face, pressing his cold lips to my equally cold skin. "Thank you, dear sweet Alice." Something he saw in my face then – or maybe felt in my emotions – made him chuckle softly once before he dropped my hand. "Lead the way then, Miss Cullen." His formal tone had made me giggle. "Right this way, Major Whitlock." I'd answered, just as formally before I lead him outside in search of our prey.

Six months later and we were traveling, though we'd been in Paris for three weeks now. To say I adored Paris was an understatement. I did feel a little guilty as I dragged Jasper from store to store while indulged in my love of shopping. He never seemed to mind though, or he was just too much of a gentleman to say so. "It's fine Alice." He'd assured me whenever I brought it up. "I don't mind, honestly. It's actually rather...entertaining, watching you shop." We were staying in one of the best hotels in the city, after I'd made – with a little help from my uncanny foresight – a few good investments. If I hadn't known for certain that both mine and Jasper's futures were headed in the direction of the Cullen family, I could have easily spent the rest of eternity in Paris. The city seemed so beautiful, especially at night, which was when Jasper and I usually choose to go out exploring. I was standing by the window, watching the sky begin to darken as the sun went down when I heard him behind me, no doubt being drawn in by the happiness and contentment I was sure to be radiating. I seemed to be feeling like that a lot lately. He stood behind me, just watching me for an immeasurable moment before his voice broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" I turned slightly, so that I could see his face, and shrugged my petite shoulders. "Nothing, really. Just contemplating the future." I answered with a smile. Curiosity burned in his eyes – now an amber color due to the diet of animal blood, though today they were darker than I would like them to be. "Did you see something?" I shook my head quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. I suppose you could say I was imagining one possible future, involving me staying here and shopping for the rest of my existence." Jasper's answering laughter was nothing short of musical. "Only you Alice, could imagine a future that consisted of nothing but shopping. I trust that I am included in this future?" He asked me with a somewhat teasing smile." "Of course, my future doesn't exist without you." He couldn't have doubted the truth in my words. "And besides.." I continued, keeping my voice lighthearted. "I'm always going to need someone to carry my bags for me." A delicate grin played out on my pixie like features, making him chuckle quietly. "I am forever at your service, Miss Cullen." He used his formal tone again, which never failed to make me laugh.

I scrutinized his eyes for a moment, they really did look much too dark already, though it hadn't been long since we'd both hunted. "You need to hunt again." It was a statement, not a question. "You really shouldn't worry about me so much Alice. It isn't so bad yet, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." I pursed my lips, not entirely convinced, but I nodded anyway. I had to start trusting him more. "If you're sure." I sighed. I would wait until I was sure it wasn't going to hurt his feelings then I would check his future, just to be safe. "I'm absolutely sure." Jasper nodded once, sending a wave of calm over me before he carried on talking. "We should go out and explore some more of the city. After all, it looks almost as beautiful as you do this evening." My answering smile was timid and would have been accompanied by a blush if I'd been human. "Okay. Just let me change first." I darted to the small closet where most of my clothes were hanging, and pulled out a simple yet pretty, knee length black dress with a matching wrap to wear around my shoulders. Jasper quietly stepped outside to give me some privacy, though it wouldn't take more than a few seconds for me to change. "You can come back in now." I said with a quiet giggle. Jasper stepped back into the room, I watched his eyes sweep over me. "You look..." He seemed to be struggling to find the words he was looking for. "Very pretty." he finished shyly. I stifled another giggle and walked to the door. "Shall we?" Jasper was at my side in a heartbeat. Always the gentleman, he held his arm out for me. With a smile I linked my arm with his and let him lead the way.

We walked around the city for hours, talking and laughing together. We stopped at a small cafe, Jasper knew how much I liked to sit and watch the humans. I had forgotten by this time that I'd meant to check on Jasper's future earlier, so the vision hit me with more force than I would have expected. My mind was filled with images of Jasper and the blonde girl who was sitting three tables away from us. I gasped as I saw Jasper follow her out of the cafe and down a dark side street. I heard the girl scream only once in the darkness, quickly followed by the sound of strong teeth tearing into soft weak flesh. I forcefully pushed the vision out of my mind and was greeted by Jasper's worried face. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" He whispered too quickly and quietly for the nearby humans to hear. It took me a moment to pull myself together enough to answer him. "I-I saw...Jasper, is your thirst under control? Maybe we should leave.." The panic was obvious in my voice, as well as my emotions. "I'm in control Alice, I swear. Tell me what you saw, ple-" His words cut off suddenly. A breeze had blown in from the open door, carrying the blonde girls scent with it. My mind raced ahead, though I saw only flickers now of several possible outcomes. I could see the conflict that was affecting my visions play out clearly on Jasper's face. "Hold your breath Jasper, please." I pleaded with him in a low voice but I knew it was too late, I watched all reason leave his eyes. His gaze was fixed on the blonde girl, though she didn't seem to have noticed yet. "I..I..can't..I have to..." Jasper struggled for words before he was suddenly on his feet, his eyes wild with the thirst that I knew he was trying to fight. A heartbeat later he darted from the cafe and into the street, while I glanced around quickly, satisfied that the humans had noticed nothing out of the ordinary. By the time I made my way outside after him, he was already gone, of course. I tried following his scent but it kept bringing me too dead ends where he'd doubled back on himself more than once, sending me in circles. My mind searched for his future but all I saw were flickers, chaos, indecision. With a sigh, I reluctantly decided to make my way back to our hotel to wait.

I got back to our room and became a statue by the window, worry clear on my face. I knew that I could have found him eventually, but I'd realized while I'd walked back here in the cold night air that I shouldn't try to find him. This was all up to him now. Just as It had ultimately been my own choice to control my thirst when I'd woken up to this life, I understood now that Jasper still hadn't really made that choice. He would make it tonight, I was sure. And, whatever happened tonight, I would not judge him for it. I waited in silence, only moving to change my clothes, to something that looked – by human standards – more comfortable. Not even my own breathing broke the silence that surrounded me. I was expecting it this time, the vision that I had known would come sometime tonight. But even so, it still sent a shiver down my always cold spine. I watched as Jasper waited in the shadows after following the scent of an old man. I saw his eyes fix on the figure that was slumped – passed out drunk I assumed – to the ground. "Please don't.." I begged in a whisper, wishing he could hear me. But there was no indecision in him now. Jasper was entirely focused on the old man, his prey. My shoulders shook as quiet, tearless sobs bubbled to my lips. I grieved for this old human who I didn't even know, and I grieved for Jasper, for the pain he was sure to feel when it was all over.

When my sobbing slowed and eventually stopped I fixed my gaze on the sky outside the window as it gradually lightened and the new day began. I hadn't dared to look for Jasper's future again last night after the dark path my last vision had taken. But I knew I had to look now, I had to find him. It didn't take long. I ran, as fast as I dared while I was being watched by the humans, and then faster when I was sure they weren't looking. I stopped when I'd found the park I'd seen. I didn't need to be an empath like him to feel the shame that he felt when I saw him. He knew I was there, I was sure but he didn't lift his head from his hands as he knelt on the ground. I moved silently to sit next to him. "It's okay Jasper." I spoke so softly that no human could have overheard me, even if they'd been right next to me. Jasper finally moved, but only to shake his head. When he spoke, his voice was muffled by his hands. "No, it's not. I failed you Alice. I failed myself." I laid my hand gently on his arm and waited for him to lift his head up to look at me. "Sweet Jasper. You haven't failed anyone. You're trying to change the habit of centuries, that isn't going to happen overnight, or even over months." he looked away from me now, while I radiated nothing but calm forgiveness and love. "We both knew this wasn't going to be easy." "Easy? I killed someone last night Alice!" Even in his anger his voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Doesn't that matter?" "Of course it matters.." I answered him. "But you grieve for him, don't you? Has feeling what he felt last night weakened your resolve, or strengthened it?" I already knew the answer, the fact that he hadn't run from me the moment I'd found him here proved that. "I-I don't want to go back to the way my life was before. I don't want to have to live their death with them. But how can I not, after last night?" "Jasper." I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me. "Turning your back on everything you've worked so hard for isn't going to bring his, or any of the other lives you taken, back. All you can do is keep trying, keep fighting to make sure it wont happen again."

I fell silent then, dropping my hand from his face. For a long time we both sat there, side by side in silence. Finally I saw a vision, something that made me want to smile so badly that I had to work not to. Then he turned to me, his eyes full of sincerity. "You're right Alice, thank you." he took my hand in his, twining our fingers together and I felt a wave of love wash over me. I laughed softly, the musical sound filling the air around us both. He didn't even need to say it. "I love you too, Jasper." And I did, just as I had known I would all my life.


	4. Home

**Lost & Found - Chapter Four - Home.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you see (except for any OC's) all belong to Ms Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Summery: While watching Jasper hunt Alice looks back over their life together, and their journey to find the Cullens.**

**Authors Note: The final chapter :) I probably could have carried on for a little longer but this chapter feels like the right place to finish. Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed the previous chapters :) As always, everything is Alice's P.O.V, the non flashback moments are set somewhere between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, but contains no spoilers. Everything else takes place pre-Twilight. All canon, and if they were a vampire in the books, they're a vampire in here too. Please review, they really mean a lot to me.**

_

* * *

__The sound of the deers struggles and Jasper's snarls soon quieted until I could hear nothing but the birds in the trees above me. My tawny eyes were still fixed on Jasper's back as he stared down at the fresh kill by his feet. For one short moment while I watched him, I wished I had my brother Edward's ability to read minds. I waited for my love to turn to me while my mind brought me another memory, the memory that marked the beginning of the happiest years of my existence._

I had no idea where we were, somewhere in Canada was all I was certain of. We'd long since given up trying to keep track of where we were going. Not that I even particularly cared where we were. No, all that mattered to me at this precise moment were the arms wrapped comfortably around me, the strong chest I leaned back against while his chin rested on my shoulder. It didn't even bother me that we were sitting in the snow, with more of the fluffy white flakes falling around us, and onto us. Jasper sighed softly, his sweet scent – which I was sure I could recognize better than my own by now – tickling the exposed skin of my neck, while another wave of contentment washed over me. My jewel bright eyes opened but I stayed silent, not wanting to break into our peaceful little moment. Instead, I concentrated on sending out waves of love towards my empathic soul mate until I felt his lips press softly against my neck, followed by a quiet chuckle. "Thank you." He breathed against my pale skin. "Anything for you, my sweet Jasper." I answered him as I turned slightly, snuggling myself closer to him. I felt his arms tighten around me, and let a contented sigh slip from my lips. "So, Miss Cullen, what is on our agenda today? Have you seen anything interesting?" Jasper asked me after another seemingly endless quiet moment. "I'm not sure, let me check..." I answered him with a laugh before I had to concentrate. My eyes became distant and unfocused, my face blank while I looked into our futures.

I didn't see much, not that I had really expected to when neither of us had decided how we were going to spend the day. All I saw was Jasper and I, sitting just as we were now, until the day turned into night. A delicate frown crossed my features then, as my vision took on a look of being blurred and out of focus – usually this meant that some kind of outside decision, that would affect what I saw, hadn't been made yet. This always frustrated me a little, trying to see past the blur made my head hurt. Jasper sensed the change in my mood and shifted me slightly in his arms to better see my face. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" He asked me softly, though worry and anxiety were both obvious in his voice, as well as on his face. I smiled at him, working to get past my frustration and radiate calm again. I brushed my fingers lightly over his forehead, trying to smooth out the worried lines creasing his forehead. "Everything's fine, I just can't see what we're doing after the sun goes down, that's all." I watched his face relax and felt another wave of calm surround me. I'd been with Jasper for almost two years now, and in that time he'd come to understand how my visions worked almost as well as I did. "I wonder who's decision is going to affect us.." He said quietly. I was fairly sure of who it might be, but didn't want to voice my suspicions to Jasper just yet.

I'd been keeping a closer eye on the Cullens decisions for the last few weeks. They were getting close to being in the right place for us to find them. They were in New York now, but had been toying with the idea of moving on to Alaska, or somewhere in Europe very soon. I already knew we would find them in Alaska, but whether that would be now or at some later date, I wasn't sure. Everything was resting on their decision. Jasper, obviously seeing that I was lost in thought, pressed his lips softly to my snowy cheek. This simplest of things claimed my attention immediately, my eyes focusing intently on the most beautiful face I'd ever laid eyes on. Though the sun was safely hidden behind the large clouds that were the source of the current snowfall, the daylight still gleamed dimly – and much too weakly for human eyes to notice – on his skin, making the countless crescent shaped scars on Jasper's face stand out even more than they already did. To any other vampire who looked at Jasper, these would have been his most defining feature, they'd be the first thing anyone noticed when looking at his face. But not for me. Though his battle scars were never hidden it was almost like I could see right passed them, they rarely ever held my attention. I was usually more focused on his eyes or his smile. For the moment, however, they had my attention. I reached my hand up, my fingertips barely touching Jasper's skin as I traced one of the scars closest to his jaw line. I watched the corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile while his topaz eyes fluttered closed.

I remembered a time – it felt like a whole lifetime ago now, but it was only really a little over a year ago – when I'd done this, asking if it bothered him. He'd looked at me with a smile that would have stopped my heart if it hadn't already been still. "Alice, you are the only thing in this world that has made these scars worth everything I went through to get them. Each of them was another step that I took closer to you. So no, it doesn't bother me." he'd held my hand to his face then and closed his eyes, just like he had now. "Maybe we should go hunting today." I said quietly, breaking the silence we'd both settled into. Jasper's eyes snapped open immediately. "Alice, I hope you're not suggesting this because you're worried about me. I'll be fine for a few more days. You really don't have to baby me so much." I knew he was trying very hard not to let the irritation show that he sometimes felt when I pestered him to go hunting. But this time he was wrong. "I know you don't need to hunt again yet, but I was thinking more about myself actually." He arched one brow then, clearly wondering how I could be thirsty when my eyes were still so light. "Well, you wont let me shop because we're supposed to be traveling light." I did my best to shoot a disgruntled glare at him. "So how else do you expect me to entertain myself?" My face had slipped into an unmistakable pout. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me for a moment before he chuckled. "You want to go hunting because you're bored?" "Mm-hm." I answered, nodding my head once. I felt Jasper's fingers under my chin, lifting my still pouting face up to look at him. "How could I ever possibly say no to such a beautiful face?" He kissed the tip of my nose and watched a smile replace the pout on my lips. "Yay!" I squealed with delight as I jumped to my feet, pulling Jasper with me. I loved to get my own way as often as possible.

I turned around to face Jasper, stretching up on my toes as I tried to reach his lips with my own. Jasper's arms wrapped securely around my waist before he lifted me off the snow covered grown, my feet dangling a foot in the air. I slid my arms around his neck, my wind chime giggles filling the air around us both, and pressed my lips softly to his. Every kiss Jasper and I had ever shared was like a bolt of lightening to my long silent heart, and this one was no different. I lost track of how long we stood there, locked in each others arms, trading waves of love and passion between us. With snowflakes settling in our hair, Jasper parted his lips from mine and set me gently back on my feet. "Wow.." I giggled and took Jasper's hand in mine, twinning our fingers together. "Lets go hunt!" I darted through the trees, almost disappearing in a blur of movement. Jasper ran at my side until we had to trade running on the ground for jumping from tree to tree. My pealing laughter could probably be heard from miles away, which I suppose wasn't the best way to stay unnoticed; but I wasn't too concerned, we were moving much too fast for any human to even begin to guess where my laughter was coming from. We carried on swinging through the trees until we came to a small clearing by the side of a mountain. I stopped, hooking my legs over a branch and hanging upside down. I inhaled, scenting a small herd of Elk grazing not too far away from us. Jasper caught their scent too, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Elk. Lovely." He sighed as he jumped down from the branch he'd been balancing on and landed lightly on the ground. I stayed where I was, hanging upside down. "It was your idea to travel through Canada. We could have gone somewhere with a tastier food supply." I reminded him with a giggle. I knew that Elk was Jasper's least favorite choice of prey. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes but I could see a smile on his lips. Even upside down his smile still stunned me. "Do you know what you look like up there?" He asked, clearly fighting laughter now. "A monkey in the Zoo." Jasper answered his own question. I shrugged my shoulders, a smile lighting up my pixie like features. "I'm your little monkey." I giggled and unhooked my legs from the branch, Jasper caught me effortlessly in his arms before my feet touched the ground. "You certainly are that." He laughed quietly and set me on my feet. We both sniffed the air in the direction of the Elk herd, Jasper's nose wrinkled again. "Come on Jazz," I giggled at the nickname I'd given him a few months ago. "They're not that bad. Hey, wanna see who can kill the most?" I asked, arching one of my perfect brows. Maybe the idea of a challenge would help him overcome his distaste for Elk. "You already know who's going to kill the most Alice." I shook my head quickly. "No I don't, I'm not going to look." "You promise you wont look?" I could see the corners of his mouth twitch up into an easy smile now, and knew my little challenge idea was working. "I promise." I answered as solemnly as I could while holding back a giggle. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Jasper crouched and sprang, darting in the direction of the herd. "Hey! I didn't say you could have a head start!" I laughed as I took off after him.

It turned out to be a fairly even split, Jasper killed four Elk while I got three. I watched Jasper drain his last and sprang at him, growling playfully while I tackled him to the ground. His arms locked around me as we landed, holding me tight to his chest. I could feel his body shake under me while he laughed. I loved to hear him laugh like that. "Ah, my sweet little Alice. How truly terrifying you are...for a monkey." I giggled and pressed my lips softly to his throat. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I breathed against his skin. I felt a wave of love wash over me, Jasper's own unspoken 'I love you.' We lay there, watching the sun peek through the clouds and filter down through the thick canopy of branches and leaves above us, reflecting off of our skin like we were made of thousands of tiny diamonds. We watched the reflected light shine on the trees for ours, until the night began to fall.

And then I saw it, the vision I'd been waiting for. The Cullens would be in Alaska by morning. I already knew that Jasper and I would find them, only a day after that. Suddenly I could keep the smile off my face, two more days and we would finally find our family. Jasper sensed the change in my emotions and sat up, still holding me against his chest. "Alice?" "I saw them Jazz. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward." I'd seen them all so many times in my visions that they were already family to me, I knew everything about them that a sister would know about her siblings, or a daughter would know about her parents. "They'll be in Alaska by morning." My voice seemed to climb higher with excitement, though I could see the nervousness that Jasper was trying to hide in his eyes. "Don't worry Jasper, they're going to love you almost as much as I do." I tried to make my emotions as reassuring as I could and placed my hand gently on his cheek. His mouth pulled up into a small smile and he held my hand to his face. "I trust you Alice. When will we find them?" "Two days or so. But we'll have to start running now, I want to get as far as we can before the humans wake and we have to be careful." I sprang, lithe and graceful, to my feet and held my hand out to Jasper, just as I had the first time we'd met. Jasper got to his feet and, just as he had that same day, took my hand in his and we ran together, towards our family, towards home.

_Jasper turned, leaving his drained kill on the ground and was at my side in a heartbeat. I smiled up at him, both of our emotions matching as they so often did, both of us radiating love. He held his hand out to me and I took it in mine, my gaze locked on his face as I got to my feet. "My sweet Alice.." he brushed his fingers over my cheek. "You looked so deep in thought while I was hunting..what were you thinking about?" "You mostly, us, the family, home...nothing much." I giggled softly as we began walking – slowly for us – towards home._


End file.
